The present disclosure relates generally to printing devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for priming an inkjet printhead.
Blow priming is a method of servicing a printhead whereby fluid is forced out of the nozzles to flush debris and/or air from the nozzles. Blow priming is performed by applying air pressure to the printhead pressure regulation system, thereby forcing fluid out of the nozzles. Dissipating the air pressure allows the pressure regulation system to reduce and return the printhead's internal pressure to normal. Fluid remaining on the nozzle plate is either drawn back into the printhead, or it is removed before re-entering the printhead.
Priming a printhead that contains multiple fluids may result in mixed waste fluid being undesirably drawn back into the printhead, which may require substantial servicing after blow priming in order to clean the nozzles.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for priming a printhead containing multiple fluids whereby waste fluid is substantially prevented from re-entering the printhead and contaminating stored fluid.